This disclosure relates generally to a turbomachine and, more particularly, to securing an airfoil within a turbomachine.
As known, turbomachines include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The compression section and the turbine section include airfoil arrays distributed circumferentially about an engine axis. The airfoil arrays include multiple individual airfoils, which extend radially relative to the engine axis. Some airfoil arrays in the turbomachine are configured to rotate about the engine axis during operation. Other airfoil arrays in the turbomachine are configured to remain stationary during operation.
Air moves into the turbomachine through the fan section. The combustion section compresses this air. The compressed air is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion are expanded to rotatably drive airfoil arrays in the turbine section. Rotating the airfoil arrays in the turbine section drives rotation of the fan section.
Airfoils are exposed to extreme temperatures and pressures within the turbomachine. Attachment strategies for securing the airfoils must withstand the temperature and pressure extremes. Airfoils periodically become damaged and require repair or replacement. Non mechanical attachment methods such as welding or brazing the airfoils to secure the airfoils inhibits later repair or replacement of the airfoil.